1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television broadcasts systems and, more particularly, to interactive sporting-event broadcast and monitoring systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobile racing has become a very popular spectator sport in both the United States and overseas. The increase in popularity of automobile racing can be attributed in part to the coverage provided by broadcast television stations, which have brought the thrill and excitement of live automobile racing events into the homes of racing enthusiasts.
In a typical automobile racing event, the driver of each racing automobile is radio linked to his or her corresponding crew. Spectators at the actual sporting event commonly carry hand-held programmable UHF scanner radio receivers, for monitoring the UHF radio audio transmissions between the various drivers and crews. Each race team typically communicates on a specific UHF radio channel. The spectator programs the various UHF radio channels on his or her hand-held programmable UHF scanner radio receiver. The spectator can monitor all of the UHF radio channels sequentially in a scan mode or, alternatively, can hold on a single UHF radio channel. The spectator at the automobile racing event is thus able to determine the monitoring format according to his or her individual preferences.
By monitoring these UHF radio transmissions, the spectator attending the event can follow particular teams closely, get an appreciation for race strategy and, in general, get more involved in the automobile racing event. The monitoring of the UHF radio transmissions by the spectator adds another dimension to the automobile racing event, as compared to merely watching the event, by providing additional information to the spectator. Monitoring of the UHF radio transmissions by the spectator allows the spectator to become actively involved with the automobile racing event and the race strategy associated therewith.
In addition to the UHF radio audio transmissions, which generally comprise communications between the driver and his or her crew, race teams also commonly receive telemetry data from the driver's race car. Telemetry data is transmitted on UHF radio channels in a real-time format from the race car to the crew to enable analysis of machine and driver performance. The telemetry data typically comprises key information including, speed, engine revolutions-per-minute (rpm), lateral acceleration, brake movement, and throttle movement information corresponding to a particular automobile.
A television broadcasting team will commonly operate on-site at a sporting event to facilitate broadcasting of the sporting event. The television broadcasting team receives and monitors the UHF radio audio transmissions. Occasionally, the television broadcasting team will simultaneously broadcast a UHF radio audio transmission with the video broadcast for the home viewer. Additionally, telemetry data on UHF radio channels is occasionally presented in graphical format by the television broadcasting team to allow the television viewers to monitor real-time speeds, engine rpm, lateral acceleration, brake movements, and throttle movements of a particular driver on their television sets.
The infrequent forwarding of UHF radio audio information to the television viewers at home is no substitute for the hand-held programmable UHF radio scanner radio receivers used by spectators at the sporting event. Nor is the infrequent, limited forwarding of telemetry data to the television viewer adequate to provide the viewer with an optimal interactive experience. Although the television viewer may occasionally receive a small exposure to the UHF radio audio and/or telemetry data transmissions corresponding to a driver, the television viewer is unable to select between and continuously monitor these transmissions and, further, is unable to monitor transmissions corresponding to more than one driver.